


Rescue Me

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Superhero!AU, bad language, hinted violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is captured and Haru is to the rescue! Final day of RinHaru Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

Shifting on the hard chair, Rin tried to get some space in the tight bindings around his body and wrists. It was hopeless, he knew that as he was completely powerless, trapped and cornered, waiting for the Penguin to decide what he was going to do to him.

They’d neutralised his powers. Rin could still feel the heat of the fire under his skin burning but he couldn’t use the fire – he didn’t know how the hell the blond megalomaniac villain had done it but Rin had been injected with some chemical and his superpowers, the fire he could propel from his fingertips, was gone. He’d been tricked, bribed to this particular high rise building and attacked. They’d told him they had his sister but it had all be a ploy to capture Rin and now Rin was annoyed at himself – weak and without any method to fight back.

His suit was tight black and red leather, a hood usually over his head and hair, obscuring his face along with a bandana over his mouth, but now that disguise was gone and the Penguin had gazed at Rin long before he laughed harshly.

“And you’re the one who has caused me all this trouble… not so tough now, the Flame? Or should I call you Rin?”

And Rin had tried to bite him, his teeth sharp and vicious but the Penguin had backed off, leaving Rin struggling to get free while his powers didn’t work.

“Shit, Matsuoka,” he muttered under his breath as he thought this – this was the end for him.

Rin hadn’t meant to be a crime fighter, hadn’t intended to become a “superhero” but the accident, the accident with the fire in the lab had caused it and Rei, his friend and colleague, had been there in the aftermath when instead of Rin becoming a crisp and ashes, he’d lived through the fire. And from being a security guard at a lab, Rin had become the Flame.

It hadn’t been easy – Iwatobi was corrupt and violent and Rin couldn’t just sit back and watch the injustices, a suit made with the help of Rei and soon Rin walked the streets on a night and made them safer, fighting those he needed to and delivery them to a jail cell, his cop friend Sousuke the only one who knew his identity.

But now that was over. Of course, the Penguin had tried to persuade him to “join” him – to become a part of his corruption and use his powers for his own ends but Rin had refused and now he was to be killed. He supposed he should’ve died in the fire – shouldn’t have become what he did and so Rin bowed his head and gave up, the fire inside him burning, sweat pouring down his forehead.

Though suddenly there was a change of temperature, the heat in his skin starting to cool and Rin looked up as the door flew open, water pouring into the large room and some lapping around his feet and in between those parted doors was a man dressed in tight black and blue, a mask covering his eyes and a hand held up as he controlled the waves that had appeared from nowhere.

Rin wanted to breathe out his name – Haru – but he couldn’t as he didn’t know if his identity had been compromised and didn’t want to risk it. So instead he breathed out “Tempest” quietly, the name he’d acquired or given himself, as Haru walked towards him, reaching for the tight bindings with his hands.

“Are you hurt?”

“They fucked my powers up,” Rin explained, “where’s the Penguin?”

“Neutralised… for now…” Haru murmured his voice low as he undid the ropes tightly binding Rin to the chair. “We have to go… quickly…”

Rin did not need telling twice as he heard the noise of feet running up the stairs to their floor and while Haru had obviously “neutralised” some of their enemies, not all of them. Grabbing for his hand, Rin saw Haru’s blue eyes through his mask and the look that he sent him was one that said everything.

“I love you,” “I’m glad you’re not hurt,” “please trust me” and within a moment of that look shared, Haru was dragging Rin with him to the window.

They were on a high floor and Rin did not know what Haru planned as he smashed the glass with his elbow, the sudden feeling of the cold night air on Rin’s sweat stained skin. Looking down, they were far too high to jump and he turned to see men with guns at the doors, firing automatically in their vicinity. They were trapped and going to end up dead either from the jump or from the gunfire. But then Haru twined their fingers together and said softly, “follow me” and a moment later, Rin was falling with Haru, falling to the ground and the cold concrete, to his death. His fingers were still holding Haru’s and maybe that was the best way to go – with Haru – with the water to his fire, to the one he loved in this fucked up world, his opposite and other half but then instead of cold hard concrete, Rin found himself submerged in water, surfacing after a few moments to figure out what the hell had happened.

Haru was beside him and Rin figured out he’d timed it, figured it all out and instead of their doom, Haru had used his ability to manipulate water to flood the streets and make it safe for them, the water submerging the streets. It was a powerful thing he’d done and as it receded gently, Haru was clearly exhausted, falling to the floor as the water disappeared to where, Rin didn’t know.

“Haru?” he murmured, leaning down and Rin suddenly heard gunfire again and decided to carry his boyfriend, holding him in his arms in a princess carry Haru would complain about if the rescue hadn’t so exhausted him.

And Rin ran, ran until they were safe as they could be, finding a place to rest in an alley and prop Haru against the wall and sit down in front of him, checking he was okay.

“You okay?”

Haru nodded. “You?”

Rin smiled. “Thanks to you, baby.”

He pressed his lips to Haru’s then, feeling the chill of the salt water that seemed to cling to Haru’s skin and aura due to his powers and Rin felt his fire begin to burn again, whatever suppressant seemingly overcome by their kiss, by their gentle touches of each other body even through the layers of skin tight leather.

“We’ll always save each other,” Haru said and Rin nodded, helping him back to his feet so they could find safety.

“Always… don’t you forget it.”


End file.
